Born to be a Superstar takes the No.1, three more IBC-13 shows enters top 30: Mega Manila TV Ratings (July 11)
August 22, 2014 In the arena of Philippine television that is ABS-CBN and GMA-7 claimed to the top, the sequestered TV station IBC-13 known as Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 is now shaking the rating games in weekend viewing habits, two shows from the “3rd” network made it to the Top 35 last Saturday and Sunday. IBC-13's reality show Born to be a Superstar overtakes and lead all primetime programs last Sunday, August 17. Hosted by Anja Aguilar, the show registered 30.9%. On Sunday, leading the top of Drew Arellano's Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with 29.5% good for the No.2 slot, Elmo Magalona's Killer Karaoke landed the No.3 spot with 27.4%. The new kid from the block shows that the giant networks is the dominant networks in the Philippines. Based on the overnight survey of Kantar Media/TNS Philippines among Mega Manila households. 'Top 20 daytime and primetime programs' 'August 16, Saturday' Daytime: #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.7% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Furry Vengeance'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.0% #''S.O.C.O. (A Scene of the Crime Operatives)'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.0% #''Angry Birds Toons'' (GMA-7) - 11.0% #''Ipaglaban Mo!'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.9% #''Monsuno'' (GMA) - 10.3% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 10.2% #''Superbook: Remagined'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.8% #''Failon Ngayon'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.3% #''Imbestigador'' / Larva (GMA) - 8.8% Primetime: #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 38.4% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 35.4% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 32.9% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.4% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 30.4% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.8% #''ONE FC'' (IBC) - 23.8% #''La Teniente'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 22.1% #''Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.9% #''Pinoy Big Brother All In'' (ABS-CBN) / Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento / Marian (GMA) - 15.7% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 12.8% #''Celebrity Bluff'' (GMA) - 11.1% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 10.1% #''Bubble Gang'' (GMA) - 10.0% #''I-Witness: The GMA Documentaries'' (GMA) - 5.6% Source: Kantar Media/TNS Philippines via PEP 'August 17, Sunday' Daytime: #''Kapuso Movie Festival: Madagascar'' (GMA) - 12.6% #''ASAP 19'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.3% #''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (IBC) - 11.8% #''The Heirs: Royal Rewind'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.1% #''Bleach Hell Verse'' (GMA) - 10.4% #''Tom and Jerry Kids Show'' (GMA) - 9.9% #''Matanglawin'' / Luv U (ABS-CBN) - 9.5% #''Sunday All Stars'' (GMA) - 9.0% #''The Buzz 15'' (ABS-CBN) - 8.8% #''Superbook Classic'' (ABS-CBN) - 8.0% Primetime: #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 30.9% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 29.5% #''Janella: A Teen Princess Marathon'' (IBC) - 27.4% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.6% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.5% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 20.1% #''Sunday Sinemaks: Kulimlim'' (IBC) - 19.9% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.8% #''Ismol Family'' (GMA) - 17.8% #''Pinoy Big Brother All In'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.3% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 16.6% #''Vampire Ang Daddy Ko'' (GMA) - 14.5% #''Gandang Gabi Vice'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.0% #''Sunday Night Box Office: Cradle 2: The Grave'' (GMA) - 6.7% #''Sunday’s Best: Boardwalk Fashion For All'' (ABS-CBN) - 1.7% Source: Kantar Media/TNS Philippines via PEP 'August 18, Monday' Daytime: #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.1% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.4% #''The Singing Bee'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.5% #''The Half Sisters'' (GMA) - 11.1% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 10.8% #''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (GMA) - 10.2% #''Dading'' / Jewel in the Palace (GMA) - 9.9 #''Ana Manuela'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.1% #''Slam Dunk'' (GMA) - 9.0% #''Bistado'' (ABS-CBN) - 8.7% Primetime: #''Voltron Man'' (IBC) - 29.5% #''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (IBC) - 28.1% #''The Two Sides of Ana'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 27.9% #''Ikaw Lamang'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.6% #''Hawak-Kamay'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.4% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 26.9% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.3% #''Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 24.4% #''Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.6% #''Pure Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.3% #''Only Me and You'' (IBC) - 18.7% #''Nino'' (GMA) - 17.5% #''24 Oras'' / My Destiny (GMA) - 16.3% #''Ang Dalawang Mrs. Real'' (GMA) - 14.3% #''Pinoy Big Brother All In'' (ABS-CBN) / My BFF (GMA) - 9.4% Source: Kantar Media/TNS Philippines via PEP